


Awaken

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Character Expansion, I love keiichi so much ok, Spoilers, oh yeah uh mention of vomit but not anything detailed bc ew man, pls just let him stay crazy and paranoid i beg of you, takes place in that first four-episode chunk of the anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: There's a fine line between justifiable paranoia and madness.Keiichi just crossed it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i love keiichi maebara so much fight me
> 
> also pls don't spoil me I'm only on like the seventh or eighth episode

He woke up.

 

It was time for school, but a time too early to do anything but lay in bed for a minute and contemplate the ceiling like it held the answers to the universe. Too early, but not too late to go back to bed for another half hour. He’s done it before, could easily do it again.

 

But not today. Not yesterday either, nor at any point in either the near or distant future. Not while Rena still waited for him, waited to get his guard down.

 

Waited to kill him.

 

He knew he’d become paranoid after the ohagi with the needle in it, how could he _not_ know? He’d become suspicious of everyone, especially his _friends._ Friends he was supposed to trust. Instead, he found himself contemplating just getting it over with before they made him “transfer out”, just like Satoshi.

 

He woke up.

 

It was time to go home. He collected his (not his, _Satoshi’s)_ bat from the closet, ignoring Mion’s yells for him to come back, that club was starting and that he better be ready for a punishment game if he left.

 

_‘Punishment Game? Hah. Like any stupid thing you write on my face could trump the sleepless nights you all give me…’_

 

Rena met him on the road home, like she’d been doing for the past week. But today was different.

 

Today she had a hatchet.

 

He finally put his _(Satoshi’s!)_ bat to use, knocking her down and into a tree. Her hatchet went flying, but her bright peals of laughter followed him as he sprinted off through the woods, trying to get away.

 

Along the way, he ran into the adults that tried to kill him with a van a few days before. Almost literally. They were almost as surprised as he was, honestly.

 

_“Back off! The next swing goes straight into your faces, bitches!”_

 

He woke up.

 

Rena was at his bedside, saying something about a coach and a doctor. Were they the same person? Different people? His head hurt and she wasn’t answering him.

 

The doorbell rang. He stiffened, nerves on a hair-trigger, and almost reached for his _(SATOSHI’S!)_ bat before he collected himself.

 

_“Kei-chaaan! Renaaaa! Is anybody hoooome?”_

 

Mion. She wasn’t talking either. They were both just laughing and laughing and laughing and _laughing_ like they were in on some huge joke that he just didn’t get.

 

He wasn't expecting the needle. Funny, how both times they hurt him it was with needles, though this one was hypodermic and filled with some strange drug. He didn’t want it. He didn’t want to end up like Tomitake-san, throat clawed out in a roadside ditch somewhere, nobody knowing what happened to him.

 

_“GET AWAY!”_

 

Blood spattered everywhere. On the walls, on the desk, on _him…_ It was like a scene out of a bad horror movie, the kind with gallons and gallons of fake blood poured everywhere for shock value.

 

His bat crushed their skulls, driving into their bones again and again and again and again _and again and again and again_ **_anD AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN—_ **

 

—until they were no more than splinter-filled fleshbags rotting on his bedroom floor.

 

He ran, needing to get away. He ran and ran until he got to the public phone booth, feeling like something— _Oyashiro-sama he's here he's RiGhT bEhInD mE—_ was chasing him, dogging his every step. He rung Ooishi-san, trying his hardest to explain but he _couldn't_ because he was _right there_ and then he was clawing at his own throat, ripping and tearing the tender flesh until he was choking on his own blood and vomit.

 

Everything faded to black.

  
And he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 11/10/16: fuckin spelled ooishi wrong goddamit he's not oyashi get your fucking names right tyler wtf


End file.
